


Something New

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Chains, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows what he wants to do next...</p><p> </p><p>Artwork definitely not safe for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand. There are non-con elements in every story. Artwork is graphic and definitely not safe for work.

[](http://imgur.com/IDN74)

 

Dean’s chest is heaving, lips parted just enough that the tip of his tongue pokes through and the sight triggers yet another blinding orgasm. Sam pulls out with a moan, releasing the chains to drop Dean’s lower body onto crimson stained sheets and staring at the mesmerizing imprints of blood slicked palms that decorate his brother’s pale thighs. Sam runs his finger along lips bitten raw by Dean’s failed efforts to hold back cries of pain and pleasure, tangles his hand in Dean’s come clotted hair.

 _Fucking that ass was pretty amazing, baby, but it’s time to try something new_.


End file.
